I Love You, But I Don't Love You
by KNDfreak
Summary: Luxord is in love. But it ain't with Xigbar. Now, the one-eye Freeshooter is on a mission to find out who had captured his secret crush's heart. Luxbar, mention others.


"You what?"

Luxord looked at the Freeshooter, who had been hanging from the ceiling, and was now looking at the blond british with slight disbelief.

"I said I think I am in love." He said.

"Love? But dude! We're nobodies! We don't _feel _anything!" Xigbar protested, coming from the ceiling and started to walk towards the blond. Luxord shrugged as he turned away, not waiting for him.

"Maybe I'm different. In any case, why does it matter to you?" He asked, looking at the older with slight curious eyes.

"How about you're my best friend? Anyway, who is it? Can you tell me?" The Assassin asked, trying to catch up with the fast walking Gambler of Fate.

"No."

"No? Why don't you trust me?" Xigbar asked, looking at him with a slight hurt look. Luxord hestitated before shaking his head.

"I trust you, Xigbar. It's just...complicated right now. And besides, it doesn't matter anyway. This person won't return the call." He said.

"Is it because you're gay? Dude, the whole _organization _is gay with the exception of Larxene and Xaldin!" Xigbar exclaimed. Luxord looked at his friend.

"You mean to tell me you're gay as well?"

"Um, yeah? I thought you knew that already?" Xigbar said, frowing. Luxord shook his head and sighed.

"I don't recall. Anyways, I have to leave for a mission. Do try to keep yourself from getting bored, love." And with this as departing words, Luxord open up a portal before going inside, leaving Xigbar to wonder about what's been said.

Later on that day, Xigbar was still trying to figure out who Luxord loved. It had been on his mind all day and he was trying to narrow it down to who Luxord always hang out with besides him. He also wanted to give that no good, heart-stealer a piece of his mind. Yes, he'd liked Luxord ever since the blond was brought into the Organization, and he always thought the man was quite handsome for someone so young.

Unforunately, his affections went unnotice. Not because he thought Luxord turned out to be homophobia and didn't want to be around him anymore, but because he thought Luxord would have left him if he knew about his thoughts on Luxord. Some were good, romantic, thoughts. The others? Not so much.

But anyway, it didn't matter. Luxord had eyes on someone and that someone was _not him. _It could be because he was jealous, but Xigbar waved it off as curiousity.

Anyways, it's a little Orgy. Huntin' time...

**Number 1: Roxas**

Xigbar knew for sure Roxas didn't like Luxord like that, but it could be just as well as the other way around and the small blond just didn't know it. Either way, he was not dismissing this.

So, Xigbar, being the Assassin that he is, decided to snoop around for a bit in his room. He found nothing and was about to leave when a black book caught his fancy. Picking it up, he realize it was Roxas's diary, or journal if you want to be manly, and decided to pick in for a bit.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a normal day. Axel set the kitchen on fire again. Thank god Demyx and his water powers saved the day! I think we all would have been toast. Honestly, why does Axel like setting things on fire? I know it's his element and all, but..._

_Anyways, I haven't got a chance to talk to him as much as I like. He's always seem busy or is purposely avoiding him. I wonder why? He's not really into Xion either. He thinks I don't know, but I can tell he doesn't like the girl very much. This was proven when I'd asked Xion to join us for some Sea-Salt Ice Cream._

_I just don't understand Axel sometimes. One minute, he's a fun guy to hang out with, and in the next, he's a heartless (no pun intended) jerk. I don't get why I'm so in love with him. There must be something wrong with me._

_But anyways, nothing new. I might write more, but I'm being called for a mission. Later._

_-Roxas_

Xigbar was shock. How could Roxas be so clueless to Axel's obivious affection? Xigbar picked it up right away when the small blond had enter the Organ. dispite Axel's protest.

Shaking his head, he place the journal back into its place before teleporting away, just as the door began opening. Roxas blinked a couple of times before dismissing the thought.

"I thought someone was in my room."

**Number 1: Roxas- Totally in Love with Axel**

Axel and Roxas were the first to go, so now Xigbar had to think about who else was next.

Demyx likes Zexion, that much he knew, but what about Zexion? Did he return the same affection?

**Number 2: Zexion**

Zexion wasn't hard to track , he had been in Demyx's room the entire time, listening to his music while reading. Unsurpisingly, Demyx was very good at what he do.

"How was that, Zexy?" Asked the cheery blond. Zexion blinked, before looking at him.

"It was very good." He said in montone voice before going back to his book. Demyx pouted and Xigbar had to stop himself from sniggering, despite the fact that Zexion probably already knows he's in there.

"Zexy! You aren't paying attention to me!" The blond whined, crawling to his guest on his knees. Zexion raise an eyebrow as ocean green eyes stared up at him, getting bigger by the second.

"I will, as soon as our unvitied guest leaves." Caught. Xigbar grinned cheekily.

"Aww, well aren't you two adorable?" He asked. Demyx gasped, looking at the Freeshooter.

"Xiggy! What are you doing here?" Xigbar shrugged.

"Meh. Just hanging around." He said, grinning at his own little joke. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're so kind enough to leave." Xigbar shrugged again.

"Hey, don't let me stop you crazy kids from having fun. Just remember; Condoms are your friends!"

"Xiggy!" Demyx yelped, blushing as bad as Axel's hair. Xigbar just laughed as he went away from the obivious together happy couple.

**Number 2: Zexion- Is in a relationship with Demyx**

Xigbar shook his head, smiling. He'll have to bully Demyx into telling how that'd happened later. Right now, job to do.

Larxene.

While this was probably the weirdest victim, it wasn't that far from Xiggy's guessing. Between Luxord, Axel, and Marluxia, Larxene was a flirt, despite her bitchy reputation. She needed to torture of those men, but unforunately for her, Axel was gay and so was Luxord. That didn't mean that'll stop her from trying though.

**Number 3: Larxene**

Larxene had woken up from the wrong side of the bed this morning. Everything wasn't going her way! First, her favorite boytoy, Marluxia, got into a agurement with her, thus, forcing the two to split for a while at least. Secondly, her victim of cruelity, Demyx, was too busy with his gay boyfriend, Zexion. Thirdly, Axel was nowhere to be seen, and so was Luxord, thus meaning no flirting time. And fourthly, Xigbar was annoying the hell out of her!

"Xigbar, I'm not kidding. I will struck you down with lightining so fast, you'll be wondering what the hell just happened." Larxene growled, glaring at the freeshooter. Xigbar shrugged.

"I was hit with lightining once. Survived." He said, pointly being a ass. Larxene glared even more darkly.

"Well, this time, I'll make sure you won't."

"Just want to ask you a question." Larxene looked at him wearingly.

"Spit it out."

"How do you feel about Luxord?" Larxene blinked, looking at the Freeshooter, who had a serious look.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Xigbar shrugged.

"You're always flirting with him." He said, dimissing the thought that Larxene flirts with everyone. Larxene sneered.

"Jealous?"

"No, because Luxord is gay." At this, Larxene screetched, throwing her knives at the Assassin, who'd ran away.

Note to self; Never mention someone else's sex appeal to someone who wants sex badly.

**Number 3: Larxene- A starving dick whore**

Xigbar didn't want to take the chance, but he was also thinking that Xaldin might be a case of Luxord's affection. It was a stretch, coming from the fact that Xaldin and Luxord rarely talk to each other, but still... he had to make sure.

**Number 4: Xaldin**

Xigbar caught up with Xaldin, who was surprisingly talking to Xion. He knew Xaldin wasn't gay and secretly liked Xion, but he wanted to make sure. Besides, the more info, the more he could get away from the creepy, wind wielder.

"Hey, Xal, I know you aren't into guys, but...do you just so happens to like Luxord?" Xaldin blinked before looking at the Freeshooter.

"No. And nor do I wish it was so." And with this, Xaldin went away, not even bothering to look at Xigbar, who was trying to catch up with today's events.

**Number 4: Xaldin- Doesn't like Luxord. Even as a friend.**

Xigbar sighed as he realize he was coming to an end. The only ones left were Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, and Lexaeus. He didn't dare try to indulge himself by adding his name on the list as he could be very wrong.

But Xigbar highly doubts Luxord loves any one of these nobodies.

For starters, you can hear Saix getting banged in the ass miles away from the Superior's room, so that left both him and Xemnas out. As for Vexen and Lexaeus? He didn't want to know. Not now, and not ever.

Groaning in dispair, Xigbar teleported to his room to lie down. Once there, he'd tried very hard not to cry.

He didn't want to believe it, but maybe Luxord had found love from someone _outside _of the Orgy. It was likely possible, if not very doubtful. But everyone in the Orgy. had their partner except Xigbar himself, and there were just too many fanasties he had for it to be real.

He groaned again, shoving his face into the pillow.

"Something troubling you, love?" Xigbar blinked before looking up to see Luxord standing near his bed, eyebrow raised. Xigbar was at the end of his ropes.

"I can't take it anymore!" He shouted before grabbing Luxord by the arms, looking at the blond with desperate eyes. "I _need _to know! Who. Do. You. Love?" Luxord sighed before pushing the other away.

"You really want to know?" Xigbar nodded, preparing himself for the worse. "You."

That...really wasn't something Xigbar was expecting.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Xigbar." Luxord sighed, looking at the older man with slight discomfort and a annoyed look. Xigbar still couldn't believe it.

"You...love me?"

"Yes, you fool. I love you. What's so hard to get?" Luxord asked, glaring at the male. Xigbar gulped, looking at the blond.

"I thought...I thought you loved Larxene." Luxord blinked, looking at Xigbar as if he was crazy for even thinking that.

"Xig, I'm gay. Besides, I wouldn't touch her even if she was last female to reproduce the entire population." Xigbar laughed before hugging the blond.

"Good," He chirped. "Cause you're mine, and if I find out that you're flirting with someone else, I'll hurt you." Luxord rolled his eyes before kissing Xigbar on the top of his head.

"Yes dear."

Meanwhile, Larxene was swearing under her breath as she stomped away from Number II's door. Axel moved out of the way, blinking when Larxene turned to him.

"You're gay?" She hissed. Axel blinked before nodding slowly.

"If you haven't notice, I'm kinda in the middle of liking someone. He's blond just like you, and around Xion's height." Larxene screamed as she began stomping away. He didn't get a chance to recover from the ear raping scream, when was tackled by something small and blond.

"I like you too!" Roxas said, snuzzling into his chest. Axel blinked before chuckling softly.

Whatever made Larxene scream like a banshee, he was glad for it.


End file.
